The Nightmare of Halloween
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Halloween, la plus belle fête de l'année, selon Joëlle. Mais sa nuit de rêve se transformera vite en un terrifiant cauchemar, lorsqu'elle se retrouvera dans un monde qui n'est plus le sien...


**Titre :** The Nightmare of Halloween.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** Au choix.  
**Warning :** Tentative de viol.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Yana Toboso, sauf Lavendel, Joëlle et Will. La chanson est à Danny Elfman, mais modifiée par moi, et le costume de Sebastian à Jack l'épouvantail.  
**Personnage(s) :** Tout le monde!  
**M/A :** Texte écrit au départ pour voir si je pouvais écrire du fantastique et qui semble avoir marché. Il y a des références à l'une des oeuvres de Poe, plus précisément "Le Masque de la MortRouge". Je vous donne comme défi de les trouver, il y en a entre deux et trois. Sinon... j'espères que ça vous plaira! Oh, et il est conseillé, pour la chanson, d'écouter la version originale.

* * *

**The Nightmare of Halloween**

Joëlle s'écrase sur son lit, heureuse comme une reine et toujours vêtue de son costume d'Alice. Quelle délicieuse journée elle a passé ! Elle s'est amusé comme une véritable folle à chercher un hypothétique lapin blanc, avait fait le traditionnel concours de costume (qu'elle n'a malheureusement pas gagné), avait dépensé tout son argent de poche de la semaine pour s'acheter d'énormes sacs de friandises et de pop-corn, avait pût faire la maison hantée du quartier et avait finalement fait un peu (beaucoup) de porte-à-porte. Et tout ça avec ses meilleurs amis, soit une Sakura blonde aux yeux bleus et un Gilbert Nightray n'ayant pas peur des chats.  
Résultat des courses : un sac bien rempli de sucreries qui durerait sûrement jusqu'en janvier, et du bonheur et de l'impatience pour l'année. La soirée n'est pas finie, et Joëlle réfléchit déjà à son costume de l'année prochaine. Une fille du Sud ? Ça serait bien, elle a vu le costume, en allant acheter le sien. Une jolie robe à crinoline, avec chapeau d'osier tressé et gants de soie ...  
L'adolescente enfouit sa main sous son oreiller et en retire son journal intime, où elle commence à relater avec moult détails sa passionnante journée d'Halloween. Elle adore cette fête, elle n'attend que ça toute l'année.  
Un bruit à sa fenêtre attire soudainement son attention. On dirait un rire. En tournant la tête en sa direction, Joëlle aperçoit le visage amusé d'un gamin d'environ treize ans, qui est assis en amazone sur la branche de l'arbre que son père a planté non loin de sa fenêtre. Ses cheveux, courts et raides, sont d'un bleu gris sombre et une frange dissimule son oeil droit. Le gauche est d'un bleu azur spectaculaire. Sa peau pâle et sa taille fine, ajoutés à ses traits androgynes délicats, le font ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine version masculine. Il est vêtu d'une chemise blanche aux manches évasés brodés de dentelle et au collet bleu océan, d'un short de même couleur et de collants lui arrivant à mi-cuisse blanc et bleu sombre. Il a aussi des bottes à semelles compensées, des gants noirs dévoilant le dos de ses mains et ses poignets et une ceinture dont l'aspect ressemble à celle des réglisses noires qu'elle adore. Sur son crâne est posé un petit haut-de-forme, décoré d'un gros ruban du même ton de bleu foncé et d'une chauve-souris d'une teinte plus clair.  
« Tu fais quoi à ma fenêtre ? » demande-t-elle, perdue. Elle remarque, par la même occasion, de drôles de cicatrices, à ses poignets et à sa cuisse droite. En fait, ça ressemble plus à des craqûres qui ont été recollées qu'à des stigmates.  
-On m'envoie te chercher, répond-t-il, d'une voix drôlement grave, pour un enfant de cet âge.  
-Qui t'envoie ?  
-Pour le savoir, tu dois me suivre !  
Sur ces mystérieuses paroles, le garçon saute en bas. Sachant à quel point c'est haut, Joëlle se lève et se précipite au vasistas, pour voir que celui-ci n'a pas atterri sur le gazon, mais se retient à l'épaisse branche par les deux mains. Un sourire malicieux éclaire son visage angélique.  
« Tu va donc me suivre ? »  
-Mais tu es malade ? Tu as vu à quelle hauteur tu es perché ? , s'écrie-t-elle.  
-Justement ! , réplique le bleu. C'est pour ça que je me retiens à la branche ! Je n'ai pas envie de me casser une jambe et de me la faire recoller par Undertaker !  
-Recoller ? Undertaker ? , s'étonne la jeune fille, sans comprendre. Le garçon se contrefiche complètement de sa question, préférant plutôt descendre tranquillement de l'arbre, atterrissant ainsi souplement et sans blessures sur l'herbe rendue vert sombre par la nuit. Joëlle le regarde un instant, hésitante. Doit-elle suivre un inconnu avec un drôle de langage ? Mais l'idée de prolonger sa soirée d'Halloween est plus alléchante que sa logique. Après tout, tant que minuit n'est pas sonné, on est le trente et un octobre, la nuit des fantômes et des sorcières.  
Ne prenant même pas la peine de mettre des chaussures, elle prend le même chemin que cet énigmatique adolescent, arrivant ainsi à ces côtés. Il la regarde, amusé, puis s'élance vers la forêt qui borde le terrain appartenant à sa famille. Comprenant qu'elle doit le suivre, Joëlle se lance à sa poursuite.  
Au bout de cinq minutes de course, ils arrivent à une petite clairière ronde, où cinq grands et fins arbres noirs sont plantés. Chacun se tient à côté d'un sentier qui s'enfonce d'avantage dans le bois. Le bleu les observe avec attention, cherchant visiblement quelque chose de particulier. L'adolescente regarde elle aussi, et finit par voir que tous ont une étrange gravure sur leur écorce boursouflée et foncée. Un sapin, un coeur percé d'une flèche, un œuf, une carte à jouer et ... une citrouille grimaçante.  
C'est d'ailleurs vers celui-ci que le garçon poursuit son chemin, jetant parfois un coup d'oeil vers la demoiselle, qui continu de le suivre. Celle-ci remarque que plus ils s'avancent dans la forêt, plus la végétation est soignée -mais également plus sombre et terrifiante. Joëlle a l'impression que quelqu'un l'observe, à travers les branches épineuses des sapins argentés et des frêles chênes.  
Soudainement, un obstacle se dresse au milieu de la route forestière. Il s'agit d'un épouvantail, semblable à ceux qu'on peut voir dans les films se passant dans les fermes. À son cou pend un écriteau de bois, sur lequel, en lettres orange vif, est écrit «_ Halloween Manor = straight ahead_ ». Une flèche de même couleur pointe vers le visage du pantin.  
« Le manoir Halloween ? » rigole-t-elle. « Drôle de nom ! Et depuis quand il y a un manoir dans cette forêt ? »  
-Depuis toujours, pardi ! , répond son guide. C'est juste parce que vous ne savez pas regarder que vous ne le voyez pas.  
Sa réponse, sèche et hautaine, étonne et frustre en même temps la brune. Son langage est vraiment curieux : à croire qu'il ne se voit pas comme un humain ! Néanmoins, elle continue à le suivre.  
Après un second cinq minutes de marche silencieuse, le bois s'éclairci de nouveau, laissant alors place à une gigantesque clairière, si vaste qu'on ne peut pas en voir la frontière. Une brume bleue argentée s'élève de la terre battue. Le sentier qu'empruntent Joëlle et le mystérieux garçon serpente à travers. De chaque côté du chemin, des citrouilles évidées et affichant des visages effrayants sont alignées, des chandelles noires placées à l'intérieur illuminant le passage et leur donnant un aspect encore plus terrifiant. Mais c'est ce qui se trouve au centre de la clairière qui fait stopper la jeune fille.  
Au milieu de la clairière se dresse un magnifique manoir. Du peu qu'elle connaît, Joëlle reconnaît le style de l'ère victorienne, même si la bâtisse est aussi dantesque que le reste. Dans le jardin situé à gauche du bâtiment se trouve un cimetière, où il y a un mausolée de marbre blanc, alors qu'à l'arrière s'élève une haute tour, si croche qu'elle est étonnée qu'elle ne soit pas déjà tombée.  
Elle s'avance de quelques pas en direction de la demeure, puis s'arrête et se retourne. Le garçon n'est plus là. La jeune fille fait un tour d'elle-même, mais il n'y en a aucune trace. Il a littéralement disparu sans un bruit.  
_S'il m'a guidé jusqu'ici_, réfléchit-t-elle, _c'est parce qu'il voulait m'emmener jusqu'à ce manoir. Donc, s'il m'a laissé ici, c'est parce que je n'ai qu'à continuer tout droit jusqu'à ce manoir.  
_Elle regarde une seconde fois le manoir en question, puis s'en approche. Sous ses pieds sans chaussure, les cailloux s'enfoncent de plus en plus et lui font de plus en plus mal. Pas un son ne résonne dans les environs, pas même le hululement d'une chouette. La Lune, énorme sphère de couleur crème, illumine froidement la clairière, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus angoissante. Même si son coeur bat de plus en plus vite, Joëlle continue d'avancer.  
Elle monte dignement les marches en colimaçon du manoir, gardant une main sur la rambarde froide. Elle stoppe devant la porte d'entrée, cherchant la sonnette. La seule chose qui y ressemble un tant soit peu, c'est un heurtoir en forme de citrouille. L'adolescente saisit donc l'anneau sculpté de manière à évoquer des os, le tire vers elle et frappe. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le son est grave et résonne à l'intérieur de la bâtisse victorienne.  
À peine le bruit s'est-il étouffé, que la porte s'ouvre à la grande volée et que deux petites mains en sortent. Elles attrapent les poignets de Joëlle et la tire vers l'intérieur, la faisant basculer sur le ventre et glisser sur le sol en damier noir et blanc du hall d'entrée, en direction d'un sombre couloir. Elle entend la porte se fermer vivement dans son dos, puis le cliquetis d'un verrou.  
Incapable de crier, la brune regarde la personne à qui appartiennent les mains glaciales. Ce qu'elle voit fige son sang dans ses veines.  
Il s'agit d'une adolescente. Mais d'une adolescente aux traits aussi délicats que ceux du garçon qui l'accompagnait. Ses cheveux blond blé sont coiffés, grâce à des rubans lavande, en deux boucles anglaises sur les côtés de son visage, et ses yeux verts sont fixés sur Joëlle. Elle est vêtue d'une jolie robe à cerceaux du même violet que les rubans à cheveux, bien qu'elle soit rayée verticalement de blanc argent. Sur le haut de sa poitrine est noué un ruban mauve sombre. Elle est très belle, mais son visage est disgracié par une longue et fine craqûre, qui part du sourcil droit jusqu'au bas de la joue du même côté, alors qu'une autre traverse sa gorge.  
Au bout d'un temps qui lui semble une éternité, Joëlle est assise sur une chaise aux barreaux dorsaux d'acier tordus et au siège de velours rouge sang. Après un léger étourdissement, elle lève les yeux et regarde autour d'elle, se cherchant des repères. La pièce où elle est a des murs noirs au reflet de gris argent. Le sol est en damier de marbre blanc et noir. Une gigantesque armoire classique, dotée de plusieurs portes, dans des teintes sombres et vives à la fois, couvre tout un mur de la pièce haute et de la même taille que sa chambre. Une ottomane est placée juste à côté. Sur ce meuble est assis la jeune fille qui l'a amené jusqu'ici.  
Ses yeux bleus pervenche se posent alors sur les trois jeunes femmes devant elle. Ça l'étonne même qu'elle ne les ait pas remarqué avant.  
L'une d'elles est complètement en rouge, ce qui rend son teint opalin incroyablement pâle -mais n'enlève rien à la beauté de son visage pointu. Sa longue chevelure rousse sang est dissimulée sous une cape à capuchon rouge framboise. Derrière des lunettes du même incarnat que ses cheveux brillent deux yeux vert et jaune. Sous sa pelisse, elle porte un gilet cramoisi avec une jupe de même couleur à l'ourlet de dentelle. On peut même apercevoir les jarretelles qui y sont assortis. Des bottes rouge foncé, des gants de soirée blanc rosé et une longue ceinture de satin du même rubicond que son manteau complète son habillement.  
La seconde est presque complètement nue. Seule des bandelettes de lin dissimulent certaines parties de son corps, soit sa poitrine, ses hanches, sa gorge, ses cuisses et ses avant-bras. Ses cheveux, d'un roux très sombre au reflet métallique, sont coiffés en deux couettes et une paire de verres épais dissimule les yeux de cette momie parfaitement conservée. Sur sa tête est posé un bandeau gris foncé en satin.  
Enfin, la dernière est assez insolite. Son visage, mélancolique et féminin, est encadré par une longue chevelure bouclée et argentée, qui se rend jusqu'au bas de son dos. Possédant les mêmes yeux que la femme en rouge, sa peau est aussi pâle que la sienne. Elle est vêtue d'une robe ressemblant à un patchwork de tissus aux motifs et de textiles différents, de bas rayés de noir et d'orange et de petites bottines blanches se boutonnant sur les chevilles. Des cicatrices couvrent la grande majorité de sa peau visible, lui donnant l'air d'un cadavre qu'on aurait disséqué avant de recoudre. Néanmoins, elle reste très belle.  
« Rassurez-moi, c'est pas Alice ? », fait la rouquine, d'une voix androgyne au timbre aigu, ce qui dévoile des dents aussi aiguisées que celle d'un requin.  
-Nan, Alice ne doit plus revenir ici, réplique la plus jeune des quatre.  
-Allez, il faut la préparer, sinon Sebastian sera fâché ! , fait la momie, en se dirigeant vers l'armoire. Les trois autres femmes la rejoignent et sortent du meuble plusieurs vêtements et accessoires, qui font apparemment parti d'un même ensemble. Sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, Joëlle se fait déshabiller, puis habillée d'une autre tenue et coiffée avec les accessoires assortis. Des tourbillons de mauve, de rouge, de bleu, de noir, d'argent, de blanc, de jaune et finalement d'orange l'entourent, même si ce n'est pas nécessairement dans cet ordre.  
Cet essayage ne dure même pas une heure, mais pour la jeune fille, c'est une seconde éternité qui passe, et dégradante cette fois-ci.  
Subitement, les quatre étrangères s'arrêtent et la regardent, tournant autour d'elle comme des vautours au-dessus d'une proie. Elles finissent par s'observer, puis hochent la tête. Leur invitée est prête.  
Joëlle soupire, en comprenant que cette humiliation est enfin terminée, et se détaille. Les vêtements qu'elle porte la font cependant aussitôt rougir. Elle est vêtue d'une robe d'un orange pâle qu'on dirait sortie d'une boutique de fantaisie, à cause des volants presque transparents qui la composent et du fait qu'elle s'arrête à peine sous ses genoux. Le bustier est plus opaque, certes, notamment grâce au collet à boutons cramoisi au rebord de dentelle du même ton de rouge, mais les manches stoppent aux coudes. Un jupon bouffant blanc, à peine plus long que la jupe, dissimule heureusement ses cuisses. Accompagné de bas bleu marin et mauve foncé stoppant aux genoux et de chaussures rouge foncé à semelle compensée, ses cheveux couleur orge bruni sont garnis de barrettes en forme de chauve-souris et de citrouilles.  
« Comme elle est mignonne ! », s'extase la blonde, en frappant dans ses mains. Un bruit solide, comme deux morceaux de céramique qu'on frappe l'un contre l'autre, accompagne ce geste.  
-Fais attention Lizzie, tu vas te casser les mains ! , prévient la momie.  
-Mais oui, mais oui ! , rouspètes la dénommée Lizzie.  
-En plus, ce rouge lui va très bien, commente à son tour la rousse, en souriant. Elle n'est vraiment pas comme Alice, à elle, ça n'allait pas du tout !  
-Pourquoi vous m'avez changé ? , demande soudainement Joëlle, dans un murmure effrayé.  
-Parce que tu étais habillé comme Alice ! , s'exclame Lizzie, comme si c'est l'évidence même. Au même moment, on cogne à la porte, derrière elles. Les hôtesses et leur invitée se tournent vers le battant toujours clos, puis la momie s'y rend et l'ouvre.  
Il s'agit d'un homme de haute taille, au visage mi-asiatique, mi-caucasien. Ses cheveux noirs sont bien coiffés, et derrière ses lunettes à monture blanche, on y voit des yeux semblables à ceux de la femme en rouge et de la morte-vivante, mais les siens sont aussi froids que de la glace et rappellent étrangement ceux d'un félin. Il porte un complet-cravate assez particulier, qui évoque à la jeune fille celui de Double-Face. Le côté gauche de ses habits, soit son veston, sa chemise, son gilet et ses gants, est blanc, l'autre noir. Même chose pour le pantalon, sauf que la jambe gauche est blanche rayée de noir, alors que la droite est noire aux rayures blanches. Autour de son cou est enroulé une longue bandelette de coton blanc, qui ne laisse en aucun cas voir sa gorge. Sur l'ourlet de son veston est accroché une épingle en forme de citrouille grimaçante, alors que sa cravate est en forme d'araignée. Un autre détail frappe Joëlle : les vêtements de cet inconnu ont tous été cousus avec un fil noir et épais, un peu à la Frankenstein.  
« William ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », s'étonne la rouquine, en s'avançant vers le nouvel arrivant.  
-Cette gargouille de Sebastian m'a demandé d'emmener mademoiselle Joëlle à la salle de fête, répond-t-il, en remontant ses lunettes, qui glissent de sur son nez.  
-Tu vas le contrôler, j'espère ?  
Cette voix est différente des autres. Elle est douce et timide. En tournant la tête en sa direction, la jeune fille s'aperçoit que c'est l'argentée qui a parlé.  
« Je n'ai pas envie que Halloween soit gâché. », réplique simplement et froidement le dénommé William, en la regardant avec sévérité, comme s'il n'aimait pas la question. La jeune femme recule de quelques pas, effrayée par le ton employé. Il regarde ensuite Joëlle, la détaille un instant, puis d'un signe de la tête lui fait comprendre qu'il doit la suivre. Bien qu'elle soit désormais peu à l'aise de suivre un inconnu, la jeune fille comprend qu'elle n'a pas le choix.  
Elle commence à marcher vers son guide, quand une main froide attrape son avant-bras. Surprise, elle tourne la tête, pour s'apercevoir que c'est Lizzie.  
« Si jamais Will arrive, enfuis-toi sur-le-champ ! », lui murmure-t-elle. L'adolescente fronce les sourcils, trouvant cet avertissement bien étrange. Will, n'est-ce pas le diminutif de William ? Elle ne pose cependant pas de questions, faisant plutôt un geste de la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle a compris. Lizzie sourit, avant de lâcher le bras de la brune, qui reste un moment sur place pour la regarder. Puis, elle va rejoindre l'homme, qui l'attend encore sur le seuil de la porte.  
Une fois qu'elle l'a rejoint, il part, Joëlle sur les talons. Celle-ci se met à détailler le corridor qu'ils empruntent. Large et au plafond très haut, les murs sont peints en pourpre foncé. Il n'y a que d'étroites fenêtres gothiques, qui permettent de suivre le chemin que la Lune suit pour les observer de son unique œil crème. À chaque deux mètres est installé un chandelier d'acier noir et aux bougies oranges allumées, alors qu'au plafond, c'est à chaque trois mètres que se trouve un lustre composé de cristaux ovales et d'un noir translucide.  
Elle se met ensuite à observer l'inconnu qu'elle suit. Ses yeux bleu clair se pose sur ses épaules larges, puis sur sa colonne vertébrale pour remonter par la suite vers sa nuque. Ils poursuivent leur chemin le long de son bras droit, où ils stoppent net pour examiner les doigts de William.  
Ceux-ci sont convulsés, comme ceux d'une personne nerveuse. Il referme le poing, passe son pouce sur la dernière phalange de chaque doigt, les remue l'un après l'autre, puis recommence son manège. Joëlle le regarde faire pendant quelques secondes, se demandant si c'est sa présence qui le rend nerveux ou quelque chose d'autre. Elle se souvient ensuite des paroles de la blonde.  
_Will … William ... Le diminutif de William …  
_« Qui est Will ? », s'enquit-elle brusquement.  
-Vous n'avez pas à le savoir, réplique-t-il, sans s'arrêter.  
-On n'a pas arrêté de me parler de lui, mais on ne m'a rien dit sur qui il est.  
-Et c'est même préférable.  
Dans sa voix, la jeune fille entend une sorte de déglutis, comme si quelque chose est de plus en plus difficile à faire.  
« Pourquoi est-il préférable de cacher l'identité d'une personne alors qu'on n'arrête pas de parler d'elle ? », continue-t-elle, croyant être bientôt capable de faire cracher le morceau à l'adulte.  
-Vous êtes comme Alice ! Vous êtes trop curieuse !  
Subitement, Joëlle voit son guide stopper, puis pencher violemment la tête vers la gauche, comme un brusque spasme sec. Il se retourne, ce qui provoque chez elle un frisson d'épouvante, car, dans les yeux vert et jaune de l'adulte, une nouvelle lueur vient d'apparaître. Une lumière de perversité folle. Une lumière _maléfique_.  
« Mais il est vrai ... que vous êtes aussi très ravissante ... », commente-t-il, un sourire coquin et diabolique sur le visage. Il s'avance, et elle recule, mue par une panique grandissante. Le sourire de William s'agrandit, et rapidement il l'a plaque contre l'un des murs du corridor.  
Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passe, Joëlle se sent soulever et ses pieds ne plus toucher le plancher. Son visage est maintenant à la hauteur du sien. À travers le tissu vaporeux de sa robe, elle sent nettement le corps de l'adulte contre elle. Elle pose ses mains sur son torse pour qu'il s'éloigne, mais il est plus grand et plus fort : son geste est vain.  
« Il n'est guère étonnant que vous vous soyez habillé comme cette greluche d'Alice ... », murmure-t-il d'une voix doucereuse à son oreille, tout en glissant une main sous son court jupon, pour y caresser des doigts la chair de nacre de sa cuisse. « Vous êtes aussi désirable qu'elle ... »  
Il se met à mordiller le cartilage de son oreille, parfois si fort que l'adolescente s'étonne ne pas sentir du sang se mettre à couler.  
« Si innocente ... si pure ... », souffle William, en descendant vers le cou de la brune et en embrassant sa peau, profitant aussi de l'occasion pour la lécher, se dirigeant lentement vers sa poitrine. Le contact de sa langue humide et rugueuse sur sa jugulaire, celui de ses dextres qui caressent dans une tendresse feinte, obscène, sa cuisse, tout ça dégoûte Joëlle, qui ne peut contenir les tremblements qui parcourent tout son corps au grand complet. Elle crispe ses doigts, dont les phalanges ont blanchis à cause de la force qu'elle utilise pour serrer la chemise et le veston.  
Elle pousse soudainement un couinement de douleur et de surprise. En effet, il a délaissé sa cuisse, pour plutôt saisir à pleine main l'un de ses seins, le serrant incroyablement fort. L'algie est encore plus insupportable, à cause du tissu râpeux utilisé pour la robe.  
« Si naïve ... et si facile de moeurs ... », continue l'homme, qui se pourlèche la lèvre supérieure, en entendant le petit cri de la jeune fille. Après une ou deux minutes de torture, il abandonne le sein de sa victime, pour se mettre à caresser du doigt l'une de ses joues. Son geste est d'une délicatesse atrocement perverse, comme si la personne sous lui n'est qu'un jouet fragile.  
-As-tu peur ? , demande-t-il d'une voix si tendre qu'elle est terrifiante. Trop apeurée pour ouvrir la bouche, Joëlle ne fait que hocher la tête, les yeux fermés. Elle sent des doigts se poser sur son autre joue, puis appuyer légèrement dessus pour l'obliger à tourner la tête. Elle obéit à la demande silencieuse.  
-La peur ... La soumission ... C'est ce que j'aime chez les gens ..., avoue William, sur le même ton amoureux, en continuant de flatter sa joue.  
-Monsieur William, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez ..., supplie finalement l'adolescente. En entendant sa voix remplie de peur, l'homme fige, comme si son cœur vient momentanément de s'arrêter. Un second sourire pervers étire ensuite ses lèvres.  
-Je ne suis pas William, mais Will, ronronne-t-il, en approchant encore plus son visage du sien. Et je ne vais sûrement pas stopper !  
Sur ces paroles menaçantes, "Will" glisse une main sous une des cuisses de la brune et la fait monter jusqu'à sa hanche, remontant le tissu semi-transparent et griffant la chair au passage. Il presse d'avantage le corps de Joëlle contre le sien, la plaquant encore plus contre le mur. Quant à ses lèvres, elles se sont violemment plaquées contre celles de sa victime, qui réalise à ce moment précis ce qui se prépare.  
Il va la violer. Et d'après ce qu'elle a compris, il n'est pas absolument pas sain d'esprit.  
« Will ! »  
Une voix d'homme résonne brusquement dans le couloir. L'adulte retire sa bouche de sur celle de Joëlle et tourne la tête. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, tandis qu'il dévisage l'homme qui vient de l'interrompre.  
« Pas encore toi ! », grogne-t-il. Se demandant à qui il parle, la jeune fille regarde dans la même direction que lui.  
La personne qui se trouve avec eux dans le corridor a de longs cheveux argentés, dont quelques mèches retombent sur son front. Ses yeux sont dissimulés sous une longue bandelette blanc gris, qui s'enroule aussi de manière élégante et négligée autour de son cou. À travers, on peut apercevoir la cicatrice qui traverse sa gorge et celle qui part du bas de sa joue droite pour, sans doute, se prolonger jusqu'à son oeil gauche. Joëlle se doute également qu'il a un beau visage, malgré la peau livide, car les lignes sont fines. Ses vêtements sont tout aussi insolites sous un long sarrau noir est passé un pull qui, au vu des différentes couleurs sombres des tissus laineux qui le compose, a été recousu à d'innombrables reprises. Une chaîne d'argent, possédant des médailles faites dans le même alliage, entoure sa taille. Un pantalon noir et de hautes bottes au bout légèrement recourbé complètent cet habillement également digne de Frankenstein, à cause des coutures épaisses et très évidentes.  
« Will, lâche-la. Immédiatement. », ordonne l'inconnu, en s'avançant de quelques pas vers eux. Le brun l'observe un moment, puis regarde la jeune fille dans un laps de temps tout aussi interminable, pour elle du moins. Brusquement, il s'éloigne, la laissant ainsi tomber. Après avoir poussée un petit cri de douleur, lorsqu'elle atterrit sur la céramique glacée et dure du plancher, Joëlle entoure de ses bras ses jambes et fixe en silence la scène.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? , demande d'un ton colérique "Will".  
-Redonne la place à ton frère.  
-Et pourquoi je le ferais ? , siffle l'homme. Après tout, c'est Halloween, j'ai le droit de m'y amuser !  
-On a besoin de William, pour le bal. Et faire du mal à notre invitée n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour convaincre les autres que tu peux assister à la fête, réplique tout aussi sèchement l'argenté. Donc, tu vas tranquillement laisser votre corps à ton frère, et tout de suite.  
Après un sourd grognement de rage, l'agresseur de Joëlle ferme les yeux. De nouveau, l'étrange spasme le prend, puis il rouvre les yeux. Immédiatement, elle voit la différence, et ce simplement dans le regard. L'étrange lueur de perversité diabolique a disparu, ne laissant place qu'à une confusion effrayée. Il la regarde, et cet état de déroute disparaît. Même si le visage métissé de l'adulte demeure glacial, l'adolescente sent qu'il est soulagé que "Will" n'ait rien fait de mal.  
« Tu peux y aller, je vais me charger de la reconduire à la salle de fête. », fait l'inconnu. William l'observe un instant, remonte ses lunettes, hoche légèrement la tête, puis s'en va. Joëlle et l'homme aux cheveux d'argent le regardent s'enfoncer dans le couloir, puis tourner à son détour, pour aller Dieu seul savait où.  
Encore troublée par ce qui vient d'arriver, la jeune fille reste figée sur place. Elle ne comprend plus rien. L'homme qui vient de partir est-il un fou aux tendances pédophiles, ou un Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde vivant ?  
Perdue dans son esprit, Joëlle ne peut donc que sursauter, en entendant la voix quasi sépulcrale de son sauveur dire son prénom. Par réflexe, elle resserre sa prise sur ses jambes, en tournant la tête vers l'inconnu. Celui-ci est désormais devant elle, et malgré le tissu blanchâtre placé sur ses yeux, elle sent son regard posé sur sa personne. Après quelques secondes de mutisme, il lui tend une main, dont les ongles vernis de noir sont un peu plus longs que la normale. Pendant un instant, la brune l'observe, puis tend la sienne pour la serrer et l'utiliser comme appui pour se lever.  
« Merci beaucoup, monsieur … », murmure-t-elle faiblement, après s'être remise sur ses deux jambes.  
-Pas de quoi. Je savais que, malgré la vigilance de William, Will sortirait pour vous faire du mal, fait l'argenté, en souriant de mauvais cœur.  
-Vous semblez bien le connaître …, remarque-t-elle.  
-Ce n'a rien d'étonnant, vu que je l'ai élevé.  
Le cœur de Joëlle rate un battement, en entendant cette phrase. Cet homme … est le père de "Will" ? Le père de ce monstre ? Durant un instant, elle pense qu'il doit être aussi dangereux que son fils, mais se calmes en se disant que si ç'a avait été le cas, il ne l'aurait pas arrêté. Ils se toisent silencieusement pendant un moment, puis, d'un geste galant du bras, il l'invite à passer devant lui. Elle s'exécute, suivi de près par l'argenté.  
Ils se dirigent tranquillement, sans se presser, vers la même direction qu'a prise William. Lorsqu'ils tournent au détour du corridor, elle voit qu'il n'y a qu'une porte, sur lequel a été sculpté une gargouille, semblable à celles qui ornent les églises. Elle semble si réaliste que l'adolescente s'attend presque à la voir grogner. Il y a également une horloge de grand-père, imposante et en ébène, dont les lourdes aiguilles d'argent indiquent onze heures moins trois.  
« Il semble que nous ayons encore un peu de temps avant le bal. », s'exclame avec amusement son nouveau guide.  
-Un bal ? , s'étonne-t-elle, en le regardant. Il tourne la tête, comme pour l'observer à son tour.  
-Oui, un bal, confirme-t-il. Nous attendons la nuit d'Halloween avec presque autant d'impatience que vous, mademoiselle Joëlle. Nous n'avons qu'une seule nuit par année où nous pouvons nous amuser comme le plus commun des mortels, où nous ne sommes pas jugés comme le pire des monstres.  
-C'est insupportable, attendre le trente et un octobre durant toute l'année …, avoue-t-elle franchement, comprenant sans mal comment les habitants du manoir se sentent. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant que Will veuille s'amuser avec vous … même s'il a une manière très … particulière … de le faire.  
-De nous tous, il est celui qui nous représente le moins bien, soupire l'adulte. C'est pour ça que son frère tente de le contrôler. Will est un monstre qu'on doit enfermer, et William est sa prison. Mais malheureusement, même la plus sécurisée des prisons peut avoir des défaillances de temps à autre.  
Le commentaire est suivi d'un lourd silence, qui ne dure pourtant que quelques secondes.  
« Pardonnez-moi, mais quel est votre nom ? Vous connaissez peut-être le mien, mais je ne connais pas le vôtre. »  
-Mon nom ? Je m'appelle Undertaker.  
Au même moment, l'horloge de grand-père se met à sonner. Son carillon d'étain résonne avec violence dans les oreilles de Joëlle, qui plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles pour en atténuer le son. Elle sent subitement un puissant courant d'air, et en levant la tête, elle s'aperçoit que la porte devant elle s'est ouverte. Tout aussi brusquement, la main de son guide prend son épaule droite et la serre avec force, tout en essayant de la pousser vers le battant entrouvert.  
Elle se met à crier, terrifiée. L'espace que dissimule la porte est noir, noir comme une nuit sans lune, noir comme le pelage d'une panthère. On dirait que les ténèbres englobent tout l'intérieur de la pièce.  
« En passant, mademoiselle Joëlle … », murmure à son oreille Undertaker, alors que le gong de l'horloge sonne une onzième fois. « Je vous souhaite une joyeuse Halloween ! »  
Il la pousse ensuite avec fermeté dans la pièce obscure, et sitôt après qu'elle y soit entrée, la porte se referme avec fracas, la laissant complètement seule dans le noir.  
À ce moment précis, les peurs d'enfance de Joëlle resurgissent. Elle regarde autour d'elle, cherchant dans la noirceur les monstres terrifiants qui, autrefois, habitaient dans son garde-robe. Mais tout n'est que ténèbres. L'unique source de lumière vient de la grande baie vitrée qui la surplombe et qui ne laisse voir, à cause des lourds rideaux de velours rouge sang fermés, qu'un minuscule rai de la lueur fantomatique de la Lune.  
Elle s'avance timidement vers le mince rayon blanchâtre, et à peine a-t-elle mis le pied dessus que des centaines de citrouilles, dans lequel ont a gravés des visages tout plus terrifiants les uns que les autres et placés à chaque centimètre disponible dans la pièce, s'allument. Grâce à cette nouvelle source de lumière, la jeune fille s'aperçoit qu'elle est dans une magnifique salle de bal, au sol en damier noir et blanc. Les escaliers, tout droit sorti d'un film de Disney, sont en marbre noir et permettent d'accéder au balcon supérieur. Au plafond est suspendu un magnifique lustre violet. Il y a également deux trapèzes, qui se balancent avec nonchalance dans les airs.  
Soudain, une musique tout à fait sinistre commence à jouer. On dirait celle d'un film d'horreur, mais elle est trop belle pour l'être. Joëlle tourne sur elle-même, cherchant l'origine de cette symphonie macabre. Après plusieurs longues secondes, elle sent de nouveau des mains se poser sur ses épaules, appuyant fortement sur ses omoplates. Quelque chose de doux et de chatouilleux, comme des cheveux, se colle à sa joue, alors qu'un corps élancé se plaque contre son dos.  
_Veux-tu voir un endroit étrange  
__Où l'on aime les démons et pas les anges ?_ , chante alors une voix masculine, dont le ton rauque et clair à la fois fait frémir de peur et de délice l'adolescente, à son oreille. La pression des dextres sur le haut de son corps s'en va, pour se faire aussitôt remplacer par deux paires de mains, qui attrapent ses avant-bras et la tirent vers l'arrière. En regardant ce qui se passe, elle aperçoit deux ombres masculines, et malgré la pénombre, elle peut clairement discerner leurs traits, leurs corps et leurs vêtements. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de songer à un prince et un majordome indiens.  
_Suis-nous, viens rencontrer  
__Notre terrifiante assemblée_, font-ils d'une même voix à leur tour, en l'entraînant vers le centre même de la salle de bal. Tout aussi brusquement qu'elles sont apparues, les entités ombreuses disparaissent. Pendant un millième de seconde, Joëlle se demande ce qui va maintenant lui faire peur, quand les bougies des citrouilles placées le long des rambardes s'illuminent d'avantage, comme si elles essayent de faire brûler les cucurbitacées qui les contiennent.  
_Voici Halloween, voici Halloween  
__Les citrouilles vont mourir de trouille !_ , fait un étrange chœur, dont les voix, pourtant très différentes, s'amalgament si bien que s'il n'y avait pas eu leur ton moqueur et effrayant, elle aurait crue que cela venait du Paradis. C'est alors qu'apparaît devant elle un étrange homme, aux cheveux d'un orange vif et habillé d'une bien étrange manière –comme un maître de piste excentrique. Mais ce qui lui fait pousser un cri d'horreur, c'est la main droite squelettique et les innombrables cicatrices qui balafrent la peau de cet inconnu.  
_C'est ça Halloween ! _, chantonne-t-il à son tour, en jonglant avec huit balles de couleurs différentes –deux rouges, deux bleues, deux vertes et deux jaunes. Joëlle se retourne et manque de peu la gigantesque colonne de feu rougeoyant qui passe devant son visage. En regardant l'origine de ce brasier, elle voit un homme qu'on dirait tout droit sortit d'un conte étranger, à cause de son corps musclé et fin qui penche par avant, de la sorte de breloque ressemblant à un horloge solaire sans aiguille qui se trouve sur son abdomen, de son crâne chauve et de ses nombreux tatouages de style aborigène. Mais comme pour le jongleur, des cicatrices zigzaguent sur son épiderme.  
_Tout le monde a mauvaise mine_, fredonne-t-il d'une voix grave. Un claquement sec siffle alors derrière elle, et en virevoltant en sa direction, la jeune fille évite de justesse le poignard à la garde dorée qui aurait pût s'enfoncer dans l'arrière de son crâne. Elle voit alors une très belle jeune femme, vêtue d'une tenue de cuir presque impudique et tenant à la main un long fouet pour contrôler les fauves, et d'un garçon plus ou moins du même âge et costumé de manière extravagante. Ayant également des entailles recousues sur leurs chairs, ils sont extrêmement proches d'elle.  
_C'est normal ! C'est pour terroriser les fripouilles !_ , déclarent-ils, menaçants, en tournant autour de Joëlle comme des fauves en cage, tandis que la femme continue de faire marteler son martinet sur le sol de marbre et que son partenaire joue avec d'autres poignards, sortis Dieu sait où. Subitement, ils s'écartent, disparaissant dans la pénombre comme ils sont venus. Le bruit de cordes qui grincent, en direction du plafond, fait lever la tête à l'adolescente, qui aperçoit deux enfants accrochés aux trapèzes. Tels des oiseaux, ils voltigent sur les balançoires de cirque.  
_Minuit sonne … C'est l'heure du crime !_ , proclament-ils d'une voix chantante entre deux époques, avant de sauter de leurs perchoirs et de s'évaporer dans la noirceur. Le regard de la brune est alors attiré vers la rambarde, où elle aperçoit une jeune fille de son âge, tout en blanc, qui tient à la main une ombrelle. Elle marche de long en large sur l'épais bois noir, comme une élégante funambule.  
_Bienvenue à Halloween ! _, s'écrie-t-elle, avant de s'éclipser en sautant par en arrière. Le bruit de quelque chose glissant sur le plancher attire de nouveau son attention, mais elle n'a pas le temps de regarder ce que c'est, car elle tombe dessus. Quand elle a repris ses esprits, Joëlle voit qu'il s'agit d'un lit à l'ossature d'acier noir et aux draps blanc rayé de rouge, visiblement très vieux à cause des couleurs défraîchies. Puis, de sous l'armature du meuble, sort Lizzie et l'étrange garçon. Mais leurs visages de poupée sont rendus, à cause de la semi obscurité, très angoissants.  
_Nous, on se cache sous ton lit le soir  
__On te fait peur, surtout dans le noir !_ , font-ils, en approchant leurs faciaux de celui de la brune, avant de disparaître à leur tour sous le lit, en gloussant. Un sifflement aigu se fait alors entendre, et en regardant son origine, elle pousse un cri strident de surprise. Jusqu'à côté d'elle, se trouve des serpents de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs ! L'un des reptiles entoure les épaules d'un albinos, dont le bas du corps est celui d'un serpent et qui reste caché dans l'ombre de l'escalier.  
_Moi, je me cache sous ton escalier  
__Corps de serpent, dit Brontë_, sifflote-t-il, avant de retourner dans la noirceur, accompagné des animaux rampants.  
_C'est ça Halloween, c'est ça Halloween !  
__Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween !_ , fait de nouveau le chœur, leurs voix amalgamées remplies de joie. Soudain, un homme apparaît devant Joëlle, lui faisant pousser un énième couinement d'horreur. Malgré son teint lactescent, il a un certain charme. Ses cheveux blonds et bruns encadrent un visage enjoué et jeune, tandis que des lunettes impressionnantes font de même avec des yeux semblables à ceux de William. Il est vêtu d'une tenue noire très sévère, accompagné d'une cape de soie sombre au revers de rubis.  
_C'est la demeure de la nuit  
__Les citrouilles chantent et les chauves sourient_, énonce-t-il d'un air ravi, ce qui dévoile ses canines pointues, et en tournant autour de Joëlle, qui tremble de plus en plus. Comme les autres avant lui, il ne reste pas bien longtemps avec elle.  
_Ils plaisantent, ils ne font que des bêtises  
__Ils ne savent pas quelle sera la prochaine surprise !_ , s'exclame la voix de William, et en levant les yeux vers le balcon ceinturant la baie vitrée, Joëlle le voit, à moitié éclairé par la lumière lunaire. Son visage lui semble encore plus froid que le faible rayon sélénite. Elle n'a pourtant pas le temps d'avoir peur, car la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés et à la robe en patchwork attrape sa main et l'entraîne juste en dessous de la loggia, où se trouve une porte rouge sang, une autre orange vif et une autre verte lime. Sa chair est chaude, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait.  
_Dans chaque couloir de notre horrifiant manoir  
__On sort des placards pour te faire ..._, chantonne-t-elle d'une voix claire et presque enfantine, avant de la laisser seule face aux battants multicolores.  
_Peur ! _, s'écrie la momie, en ouvrant la porte rouge et en la refermant aussitôt. La seconde d'après, la verte lime s'ouvre, laissant voir un garçon d'environ quinze ans, aux grands yeux bleus. Des barrettes en émail rouge foncé se trouvent sur une grande mèche de ses cheveux blond blé courts, alors qu'à travers se trouve deux oreilles pointues de chien brun chocolat. Un collier de cuir pour chiens entoure son cou, alors que presque tout son corps est recouvert d'une fourrure couleur cacao foncé. L'unique vêtement sur lui est un bermuda de denim délavé et déchiré.  
_C'est ça Halloween ! _, fait-il, en laissant voir à Joëlle ses crocs acérés, avant de refermer à son tour sa porte.  
_Rouge et noir ! _, rajoute la momie, en écartant et clorant son battant de rubis. Celle du centre s'ouvre enfin, laissant voir un autre blond aux yeux bleus, mais celui-ci est d'âge adulte. Son bras gauche et sa jambe droite sont ceux d'un squelette, alors qu'autour de sa gorge, juste au dessus de la pomme d'Adam, se dessine une longue cicatrice qui en fait visiblement le tour. Son œil droit est dissimule par des bandages sales, qui font également le tour de son front, tandis qu'un autre ceinture son abdomen. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon d'uniforme militaire bleu royal également déchiré, qui laisse voir sa jambe squelettique.  
_Os à moelle_, ricane-t-il en désignant ses membres osseux, avant de refermer lui aussi sa porte.  
_Quelle horreur !_ , commente le jeune loup-garou, en ouvrant une dernière fois sa porte. Deux paires de mains glaciales attrapent aussitôt les épaules de Joëlle, pour la tirer une nouvelle fois vers l'arrière. Elle détaille ainsi une nouvelle fois Lizzie et le mystérieux bleu, qui sont accompagnés du prince indien, de la fille à l'ombrelle (qui dévoile à son tour des cicatrices un peu partout) et d'un gamin tout à fait inconnu à elle. Lui aussi est un blond aux yeux bleus, mais à travers sa courte chevelure, on peut apercevoir de longues oreilles d'elfe, alors que de petites ailes de chauve-souris transpercent ses omoplates. Il est habillé d'une grande chemise bourgogne, dont seuls les deux boutons du centre sont attaché, d'un minishort mauve foncé et de hautes bottes à lacets noirs.  
_C'est l'enfer !  
__Par le feu, par la glace  
__Il faut jouer à pile ou face  
__Et s'enfuir vers le tombeau ouvert_, fredonnent-ils en riant et en tournant autour d'elle. Les deux adolescents aux traits de poupée lâchent ses épaules pour s'en aller avec leurs compagnons. Malgré l'étourdissement qui commence à apparaître dans son crâne, Joëlle se retourne, cherchant la suite de ce cauchemar. Elle aperçoit ainsi deux hommes, transparents et d'un blanc nacré. L'un d'eux a une silhouette frêle et un doux visage, alors que son confrère a des traits coupés au couteau. Habillés de vêtements de paysans datant du régime britannique, des lunettes encadrent leurs yeux phosphorescents.  
_C'est le manoir du crime, c'est le manoir du crime !  
__Bienvenue à Halloween ! _, chantent-ils de leurs voix d'outre-tombe, en tournant autour de la jeune fille, leurs pieds ne touchant même pas le plancher en damier, comme s'ils glissent sur les dalles blanches et noires. De nouveau, ils disparaissent, laissant pour l'énième fois de la soirée leur invitée seule dans la salle plongée dans l'obscurité. Celle-ci sent rapidement des bras lui entourer la taille, puis une main prendre la sienne, pour ensuite l'entraîner dans une valse. Elle découvre alors qu'il s'agit d'Undertaker, qui lui offre un sourire à la fois paternel et inquiétant –comme celui d'un fou à sa future victime.  
_J'aimerais tant te rendre toute belle  
__Mais tu n'es pas six pieds sous terre !_ , déclare-t-il, sa voix sépulcrale lui donnant une aura encore plus terrifiante. Pendant un millième de seconde, et ce malgré les bandages, le regard de Joëlle entrecroise le sien, et la couleur verte jaunâtre des iris doubles la fait frissonner. Il la lâche, la faisant tomber à terre. Deux mains saisissent ses chevilles, puis les tirent pour la faire glisser sur le ventre. L'adolescente tourne la tête, pour observer le visage diaphane de la rousse.  
_Je suis celle qui t'emmène les pieds devant …  
__Je suis la Mort qui fait gicler le sang …_, sifflote-t-elle d'un timbre théâtral, en lui lâchant les chevilles pour faire surgir de nulle part une faucille, dont le manche est en chêne rouge et la lame pointue menaçante. Un cri de panique jaillit de la gorge de la brune, lorsque l'arme passe à quelques centimètres d'elle. Mais la jeune femme disparaît, faisant ainsi réaliser à la demoiselle que les rideaux de la baie vitrée ont été écartés et qu'une silhouette masculine la surplombe, lui cachant une partie du rayon lunaire. Elle lève les yeux, pour sentir son cœur cesser de battre.  
_Moi, je me glisse comme une ombre noire  
__Et je transforme tes rêves en cauchemars_, chantonne l'individu, de cette même voix rauque et claire que celui au tout début de cette enfilade de monstres. Sa silhouette d'aristocrate est illuminée par la Lune, devant laquelle il se trouve et qui remplit presque en totalité le grand vasistas. Le rubis quasi-sanguin de son regard la transperce encore mieux qu'une épée. Trois ombres la dominent alors, pour soulever Joëlle et l'entraîner à leur tour.  
_C'est ça Halloween, c'est ça Halloween  
__Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween_, font les trois garçons d'un ton plat, inexpressif. Leurs chevelures d'un mauve foncé coiffés chacun différemment, leurs yeux pourpres et leurs peaux claires et balafrées de cicatrices, ajoutés à leurs livrées déchirées de serviteurs, leurs donnent un sinistre air de clones. Puis, dans un même mouvement synchronisé, ils la repoussent. La jeune fille tombe, son dos se cognant contre quelque chose de dur, comme du bois et du métal. Elle tourne la tête, apercevant ainsi le blond aux ailes de chauve-souris se tenant derrière la guillotine contre laquelle elle avait atterrit.  
_Y'a des enfants beaucoup trop sages …  
__Je préfère ceux qui ont la rage !_ , rit-il, avant de tirer sur la ficelle, faisant s'abattre la lame sur le bois dans un son mat qui manque de justesse de couper les cheveux de la brune. Celle-ci se relève en vitesse et recule, mue par un instinct typiquement féminin. Une main se pose subitement sur son épaule droite, lui faisant de nouveau tourner la tête. Il s'agit d'un homme aux yeux dorés, aux traits froids et à la peau blafarde. Il est vêtu comme un marié, mais ses habits de noces sont complètement déchirés et laissent entrevoir ses plaies sanguinolentes et ses os nacrés.  
_On fait peur …_, murmure-t-il, juste avant qu'une autre main, plus fine cette fois, saisisses l'autre épaule de Joëlle. En regardant dans sa direction, l'adolescente y voit le visage mélancolique et bronzé d'une femme aux yeux bleu océan. Ses longs cheveux, d'une teinte bleutée plus claire, sont tressés, alors qu'un bandage couvre son œil droit. Elle est également habillée comme une mariée, et, comme pour l'homme qui doit être son mari, sa robe de mariage est lacérée, sa peau est recouverte de blessures saignant abondamment et plusieurs morceaux de son ossature sont visibles.  
_Mais on se domine …_, ajoute-t-elle sur ce même ton bas.  
_Dans le manoir d'Halloween !_ , font-ils ensuite ensembles, avant de prendre les mains de Joëlle et de l'emporter plus loin.  
_Ils plaisantent, ils ne font que des bêtises  
__Tout le monde attend la dernière surprise !_ , s'exclame William, en apparaissant d'un coup aux côtés des mariés et de l'invitée, qui couine de peur pour la énième fois de la soirée. Mais les époux ne s'occupent pas une seconde de lui, entraînant plutôt l'adolescente au centre de la salle. Ils la laissent là et se placent plus loin face à elle, rejoints rapidement par le brun.  
_Si Seb' le squelette  
__Sans tambour ni trompette  
__Surgit dans ton dos  
__Tu ne feras pas de vieux os !  
__C'est ça Halloween !  
__C'est le manoir du crime !  
__Bienvenue à l'épouvantable épouvantail !  
__Bravo Seb' !  
__T'es un maître !  
__Vive notre nouveau Roi !  
__Seb' la gargouille  
__Est le Roi des Citrouilles !  
__C'est ça Halloween, c'est ça Halloween !  
__Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween !_ , chantent d'une même voix les habitants du manoir, en apparaissant tour à tour dans la vaste pièce de bal et en formant une foule autour de Joëlle. Les plus jeunes se placent en avant de la petite foule, se prenant les mains pour créer un cercle à l'entour d'elle. Leurs corps penchent vers la gauche, puis vers la droite, recommençant à chaque fois, les yeux fermés et la tête levée vers le haut plafond.  
_C'est la demeure de la nuit …  
__Les citrouilles chantent et les chauves sourient !_ , font-ils, leurs timbres créant un effet angélique contrastant fortement avec l'atmosphère infernale qui règne dans les lieux.  
_Lalala …  
__Halloween, Halloween !  
__Lalala …  
__Halloween, Halloween !__Lalala …  
__Halloween, Halloween !_ , fredonnent-ils tous ensuite, avant de pousser des cris de joie et d'applaudir bruyamment, en même temps que la musique, qui n'a jamais cessée de jouer, stoppe enfin. Les bougies dans les citrouilles s'éteignent, plongeant la salle de bal dans une courte obscurité, car un dixième de seconde plus tard, des grandes lampes lumineuses s'allument, éclairant ainsi les murs blancs crème de la gigantesque pièce.  
Perdue, Joëlle regarde autour d'elle, incapable de comprendre. Les visages souriants des adultes et des enfants qui l'entourent sont en totale déconnexion avec les horribles minutes qu'elle vient juste de passer. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarque une loge, où se trouve une petite troupe de musique, composée de deux femmes et trois hommes. En y regardant plus attentivement, un énième frisson de peur traverse sa colonne vertébrale, à cause de leurs peaux recousues et blêmes, de leurs vêtements mortuaires datant du XIXéme siècle et des bandeaux qui cachent leurs yeux.  
La jeune fille détourne son regard des morts-vivants musiciens au moment où un homme s'avance vers elle. Il est grand (presque autant que William) et est habillé d'un élégant costume noir aux fines rayures verticales argent, dont les deux branches du queue-de-pie sont élimés. Une grande chauve-souris remplace sa cravate, alors que ses gants blancs sont déchirés à la moitié des mains, dévoilant des doigts fins aux ongles noirs. Il y a également une montre à gousset qui dépasse de la poche de son gilet, ainsi qu'une épingle en argent en forme de citrouille grimaçante sur l'ourlet du veston. Il a un visage fin, une peau pâle et une chevelure de jais soigneusement décoiffée. Mais ce qui retient son attention, c'est ses yeux rouge rubis.  
« Au nom de tous, je vous souhaite une joyeuse Halloween, mademoiselle Joëlle. », déclare-t-il en s'inclinant, la main droite sur le cœur. Il se redresse rapidement et lui tourne le dos, pour s'adresser au reste des gens du manoir. Ceux-ci le fixent en silence, n'attendant visiblement qu'un signal pour reprendre leurs festivités.  
-Que le bal d'Halloween … commence !  
Aussitôt la phrase terminée, une nouvelle vague de cris de joie et d'applaudissements, plus puissante que la précédente, retentit. Les musiciens se remettent à jouer, alors que des couples se forment et commencent à valser, sous les yeux incrédules de Joëlle. Celle-ci ne cesse de regarder les habitants du manoir, son regard ne restant jamais bien longtemps sur l'un des couples. William danse avec la rousse à la faucille ; Undertaker avec la jeune femme à la robe en patchwork ; Lizzie avec le bleu ; et tant d'autres encore ! Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de songer à l'une de ces soirées dansantes de l'ère victorienne.  
« Voudriez-vous danser avec moi ? »  
Elle regarde l'homme au frac, surprise. Elle n'a pas remarquée qu'il s'était retourné vers elle. Intimidée par sa haute stature et son regard sanguin, la jeune fille lui demande pourquoi.  
« C'est le devoir du Roi des Citrouilles de danser la première valse avec l'invitée. », répond-t-il, en souriant. Trouvant l'attention charmante, la brune accepte, en rougissant légèrement. Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit, puis il lui tend une main, qu'elle prend sans crainte. Tranquillement, en se souvenant des longues soirées d'hiver où elle valse avec son père, Joëlle prend position, tout comme son cavalier. Ils commencent ensuite à danser, accompagné par les autres couples et l'orchestre de morts-vivants.  
La peur est rapidement remplacée par l'euphorie, alors que les pas s'enchaînent l'un après l'autre sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience. Le temps s'écoule à une vitesse folle, en même temps qu'elle change de partenaire de danse et que les symphonies se suivent l'une après l'autre. C'est l'un des plus beaux bals qu'elle n'ait jamais passée.  
Après une énième danse et que Joëlle eut salué noblement son cavalier, comme si elle était de retour sur le _stage_ de l'amphithéâtre, elle sent des mains l'attraper et la tirer vers l'arrière. La jeune fille tourne la tête, pour y apercevoir les jeunes de tout à l'heure.  
« Y'a pas que la danse, dans la vie ! », fait l'ombre. « Il faut aussi s'amuser ! »  
-Mais à quoi voulez-vous jouer ? , questionne-t-elle avec amusement. Elle ignore complètement l'horreur qui a précédé ce bal, elle ne veut que s'amuser, profiter des dernières heures d'Halloween. Ils lui sourient, puis partent à courir. Sans aucune inquiétude, la brune se met à les suivre, en riant. Ils zigzaguent entre les couples de danseurs, qui sourient tous de bon cœur en les voyant. En y regardant mieux, elle croit même voir William afficher un pâle sourire –mais peut-être n'est-ce que le fruit de son imagination.  
Puis, certains des morts-vivants qui avaient chanté se mettent à faire de petits numéros, pour s'amuser eux aussi. Le premier jongle un long moment, jusqu'à ce que ses balles lui retombent sur la tête, les faisant rire aux larmes. Le second leur montre ensuite ses talents de cracheur de feu et le troisième son expertise au lancer de poignards. Suit ensuite la femme au fouet, qui a entre-temps fait entrer une tigresse apparemment aussi morte et vivante que sa maîtresse.  
En voyant le félin, Joëlle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur, mais l'homme au frac, qui a remarqué l'arrivée de l'animal, se met à la câliner, ce qui ne semble pas plaire au félin, vu qu'elle lui mord la tête. Alors que la morte-vivante crie après lui, les autres, qui ont arrêtés de valser pour regarder la scène, éclatent de rire. Leur invitée, elle, reste figée. Pourquoi se moquent-ils de ça ? Ça n'a rien de marrant ! Mais un fou rire la prend, en voyant qu'il ne semble pas choqué par ce qui vient d'arriver. Au contraire, il va même s'excuser auprès du fauve de l'avoir embêté.  
C'est alors qu'un puissant coup de gong sonne alors, suivit de onze autres. Aussitôt, tous cessent de bouger, écoutant le son rebondir dans les couloirs vides du manoir. Joëlle les observe, sans comprendre. Que se passe-t-il, cette fois ?  
Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, l'ombre du prince indien attrape l'une de ses mains et l'entraîne, avec les autres enfants, vers d'immenses portes de jais, où se trouve deux morts-vivants, en livrée de domestiques rapiécés et vieux. Ils saisissent les poignées de cuivre doré des battants, les tournent et les poussent pour leur permettre d'entrer dans la pièce qui est cachée derrière.  
Il s'agit d'une grande et luxueuse salle à manger, dont le parquet est dissimulé sous des tapis persans aux sombres motifs complexes et magnifiques. D'immenses fenêtres à vitraux ornent les murs au riche ton cramoisi, mais les scènes représentées dessus sont fort inquiétantes –l'une d'elle, par exemple, montre un squelette élancé qui tend une main osseuse dans un geste de paix et qui s'appuie sur une Faux à l'image du Christ. Des chandeliers à pied d'argent et un lustre illuminent, comme toujours, l'endroit. Au centre trône la plus grande table à manger que la jeune fille a jamais vue. Elle est recouverte d'une nappe d'un blanc parfait, et dessus sont posés une myriade de plats, tous différents. Autour du meuble sont placés des chaises identiques à celle sur laquelle on l'a assise, lors de son arrivée au manoir.  
Dans un geste galant, l'ombre tire l'une d'elles et indique à Joëlle de s'y asseoir. Elle le remercie en s'exécutant, alors que le bleu aux traits de poupée et le blond aux ailes de chauve-souris font respectivement de même pour Lizzie et la morte-vivante à l'ombrelle. Pendant ce temps, les adultes entrent à leur tour dans la salle à manger, par couples de danseurs. Les hommes copient leurs cadets, comme s'il s'agit d'une tradition. Cette attitude de gentleman la touche énormément.  
Lorsqu'ils sont tous assis, ils commencent à remplir leurs assiettes et leurs verres. Des discussions débutent, accompagnés de rires et de déglutis. Curieuse, elle se met à tendre l'oreille, tentant d'écouter quelques unes des conversations. L'une d'elles attire rapidement son attention.  
« Tu as vraiment bien travaillé, William ! », s'exclame en gloussant la rousse, qui est assise à la droite de ce dernier.  
-Ça, c'est bien vrai ! , approuve le blond brun à sa gauche. C'est l'un de vos meilleurs bals !  
-Au moins, je n'ai pas eu à trop travaillé durant le jour, commente William, en remontant ses lunettes.  
-Tu es si sérieux, William …, soupire avec extase la jeune femme en rouge. Son air charmé fait rigoler l'adolescente, qui baisse alors les yeux vers les plats posés devant elle. Son rire d'amusement se coince aussitôt dans sa gorge.  
Sur la table sont installés quatre plateaux à pâtisseries, supportant tous des gâteaux venant des quatre coins du monde, ainsi qu'une dizaine de jarres à cookies ressemblant à des urnes et contenant diverses sortes de biscuits. Des pichets de cristal remplies de boissons multicolores et des théières au délicat motif de toile d'araignée dont les becs verseurs laissent échapper les effluves de leurs thés sont mises à leur disposition. Il y a également des bols débordant presque de plusieurs sortes de friandises et de fruits champêtres frais.  
Mais au milieu de ces desserts dignes du Paradis se trouvent des plats sortis tout droit des Enfers. En effet, sur les assiettes sont disposés des cadavres ensanglantés de rongeurs ou des morceaux sanguinolents et crus de viande. Il y a également des tourtes aux queues de rats et des bols ayant plusieurs sortes d'insectes, morts ou vivants, elle ne saurait le dire, ainsi qu'autres horreurs immangeables venus des histoires les plus sordides qui puisses exister. Mais ce qui la dégoûte le plus, c'est que ses hôtes les dévorent comme s'il s'agit d'un repas ordinaire.  
Joëlle pose ses mains sur sa bouche, pour retenir son haut-le-cœur. La peur la reprend, avec encore d'intensité que jamais. De véritables monstres, voilà ce qu'ils sont, car qui, à l'exception d'un monstre, serait capable de manger ce genre de choses ?  
« Tu n'a pas faim ? », s'étonne Lizzie, assise à sa gauche. L'adolescente se retourne et la dévisage.  
-Penses-tu que j'ai faim, après avoir vu ce qu'il y a sur cette table ? , réplique-t-elle, en retenant difficilement le dégoût amer qui envahit sa bouche.  
-Tu n'as qu'à manger les pâtisseries, comme Lizzie et moi, commente le bleu, face à elle, en attrapant un des gâteaux.  
-Mais ce n'est pas un repas, des desserts ! , s'exclame Joëlle, déroutée.  
-Tu dis ça à une poupée de porcelaine ? , ricane-t-il.  
-Et puis, si tu veux tant un vrai repas, tu n'a qu'à prendre ça ! , déclare le garçon aux ailes de chauve-souris, qui est à sa gauche, en lui tendant quelque chose. En regardant ce que c'est, la jeune fille s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit … d'un cœur ! Un cœur humain, rouge et dégoulinant de sang. Quelques gouttes écarlates tombent même sur la blancheur de la nappe. Un nouveau haut-le-corps l'envahit, qu'elle retient avec difficulté, en réalisant que les morceaux de viande crue qu'elle a aperçu, quelques secondes plus tôt, sont en vérité des viscères humaines.  
Le rêve redevient un cauchemar, et il est de plus en plus horrible à chaque instant.  
« Alois, tu vois bien que ça la dégoûte ! » , réprimande la morte à l'ombrelle, qui est face à ce dernier, en arrachant l'organe des mains du blond.  
-Doll, redonne-moi mon cœur ! , crie-t-il, en essayant de le reprendre.  
La scène est surréaliste ; après tout, qui a déjà vu un diablotin tenter de prendre un cœur des mains d'une morte-vivante ? Elle aurait fait rire n'importe qui, mais pour Joëlle, ce n'est absolument pas drôle. C'est effrayant. Pendant un instant, la jeune fille a envie de se lever et de quitter cette table, mais se dit que ce serait vraiment impoli, aussi se retient-elle de le faire.  
Décidant de suivre le conseil du bleu, elle tend l'une de ses mains vers l'un des plateaux à pâtisseries, qui contient une sorte de pain frit dans l'huile. Elle l'observe attentivement, cherchant un détail anormal. N'en trouvant pas, elle le porte à sa bouche et le croque … pour se rendre compte qu'il est rempli de curry !  
_Un pain au curry … Quelle idée originale !_, songe-t-elle, n'y croyant pas une seconde. Bien que toujours craintive, l'adolescente commence à son tour à dévorer les gourmandises devant elle, mais évitant soigneusement de toucher, et même de regarder, les autres «plats» disposé sur la table.  
Le temps s'écoule lentement, alors que les conversations vont bon train autour de Joëlle. Celle-ci, retrouvant sa curiosité de départ, recommence à espionner ses hôtes, mais son geste est remarqué par les jeunes gens autour d'elle, qui ont tôt fait de l'imiter, pour rire ensembles des adultes autour d'eux.  
Subitement, une main saisit l'épaule de la brune, l'enserrant comme un étau. Elle grimace de douleur, avant de tourner la tête vers la personne qui lui serre aussi fort l'épaule. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de déglutir, en voyant qu'il s'agit du Roi des Citrouilles. Il lui offre un sourire presque niais, puis lui annonce qu'il est minuit vingt.  
« Quoi ? Et vingt ? », s'exclame-t-elle, ne pouvant croire qu'il est aussi tard.  
-Et oui, mademoiselle, affirme le brun, en continuant de sourire. Vous allez donc devoir nous quitter.  
Les jeunes se mettent à grogner ou à soupirer de désappointement. Même Joëlle est désolée de devoir quitter cet endroit qui, pourtant, lui a fait si peur. Elle salue ses compagnons de table, puis se lève et replace sa chaise, avant de suivre l'homme au frac. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à quitter la salle à manger, il se retourne pour la regarder.  
Elle soutient son regard, et ce malgré le frisson de peur qui lui traverse la colonne vertébrale. Il plonge une main dans sa poche de pantalon, et en sort … un biscuit en forme d'os. Elle écarquille les yeux, tandis qu'il lui tend la pâtisserie, qu'elle prend sans comprendre.  
« Pourquoi vous me donnez un biscuit pour chiens ? », demande-t-elle, en le retournant dans tous les sens.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour chiens, rassure-t-il, toujours avec cette expression niaise sur les lèvres. Mais je vous conseille de le manger, avant de partir.  
À cette phrase, son cœur s'arrête. Une vague de méfiance l'envahit, pendant qu'elle l'observe, terrifiée. Qu'est-ce que ce biscuit contient ? Du somnifère, peut-être ? Ou une quelconque drogue ? Qui lui dit qu'elle retournera véritablement chez elle ? Son corps se met à trembler, à cette pensée funeste. Le souvenir de Will remonte à sa mémoire. Qui dit aussi qu'ils sont tous sains d'esprit ?  
Elle lâche le biscuit et se met à reculer. Elle est complètement apeurée, cette fois. Son geste n'échappe bien sûr pas au brun face à lui, dont les yeux rubis durcirent. Dans la salle à manger, le silence plane. Aucune conversation, aucun rire, aucun déglutis, aucun bruit de vaisselle qu'on déplace. C'est comme si le temps venait de stopper d'un coup sec.  
Puis, elle tourne les talons et se met à courir. Son cœur bat la chamade, alors qu'elle tente de s'éloigner du Roi des Citrouilles. Mais à peine a-t-elle commencé à s'enfuir que quatre des gens autour de la table se lèvent et sautent sur elle, pour l'empêcher de partir. Avant même de saisir ce qui lui arrive, Joëlle est plaquée au sol, les bras et les jambes retenus par une personne différente. Elle se débat, essayant de dégager l'un de ses membres pour se relever et reprendre sa course, mais ils sont tous des adultes, alors c'est complètement impossible. Incapable de plus, elle laisse tomber sa tête sur la moquette, épuisée.  
L'homme au queue-de-pie s'approche, alors que ses confrères continuent de garder l'adolescente contre le plancher. Il se met face à elle, puis s'agenouille. Il lui prend le menton entre deux doigts, l'obligeant à lever la tête pour qu'elle le regarde. La nuque de Joëlle se met à lui faire mal, mais elle n'est rien comparée à celle qui retient ses bras et ses jambes au sol.  
De sa main libre, il lui écarte les lèvres, puis enfonce le biscuit à l'intérieur de sa bouche, manquant presque de l'étouffer. La jeune fille se met à gigoter, obligeant les quatre hommes à appliquer plus de force sur ses membres pour la garder plaquée contre le sol. Par réflexe, elle referme la bouche, brisant la pâtisserie en deux et l'avalant d'un coup, sans même prendre le temps de la mâcher.  
À peine le morceau à-t-il descendu dans son œsophage qu'une sensation d'étourdissement l'a prend d'assaut. Sa vision se brouille, alors que son corps devient de plus en plus engourdi et lourd.  
« Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Joëlle … », fait la lointaine voix du Roi des Citrouilles, juste avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et qu'elle se laisse tomber dans les doux bras de Morphé.

* * *

_Un garçon à ma fenêtre … Un arbre gravé d'une citrouille … Un manoir avec une tour penchée … Un homme avec deux personnalités …Une horloge de grand-père … Un lit d'acier noir …Un bal … Un vitrail avec la Faucheuse ... Un plateau à pâtisseries … Un cœur humain …Un regard de sang …  
_Joëlle se redresse en quatrième vitesse, en poussant un cri de terreur. Elle se prend le crâne dans les mains, les enfouissant dans sa chevelure brune en bataille. Elle continue de crier, tout en se secouant la tête, les yeux fermés et essayant de défaire ses jambes de l'emprise de ses draps. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre à la volée, faisant ainsi rentrer son père, qui se précipite vers elle.  
« Jojo, calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! », lui dit-il, en lui prenant les avant-bras.  
-Ne me touchez pas, sales monstres ! , hurle-t-elle, en repoussant son père. Lâchez-moi, créatures démoniaques !  
-C'est juste un cauchemar, calme-toi !  
Après cinq minutes, la jeune fille finit par reprendre ses esprits, puis raconte à son père tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Il ne dit rien durant tout son récit, écoutant même le passage où elle lui décrit sa rencontre avec Will. Il ne bronche pas, ce qui étonne grandement l'adolescente.  
À la fin, il la regarde un instant, puis … éclate de rire. Un rire franc, même pas choqué. Comme si c'était la meilleure blague qu'on ne lui avait jamais dite. Les yeux de Joëlle s'écarquillent d'incompréhension. Ça n'a aucun sens, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne se mettrait à rigoler d'une tentative de viol !  
« Tu as vraiment trop écoutée de films d'horreur hier soir, ma chérie ! », déclare-t-il, quand il cesse de rire. « Ça s'est mélangé dans ta petite tête et tu as fait un cauchemar. »  
-Mais je ne plaisante pas, papa ! , s'écrie-t-elle, outragée. Je te jure que c'est vrai !  
-Cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile, Jojo. Les morts-vivants, on ne voit ça que dans les films d'horreur.  
Il se lève, tout en lui conseillant de prendre une douche froide pour se calmer. La brune le regarder quitter sa chambre, essayant de démêler ce qui vient d'arriver. Elle baisse les yeux, pour se détailler. Elle est dans son lit, habillée de son pyjama préféré, soit sa robe de nuit jaune poussin de Winnie Pooh à bustier et bretelles spaghettis. Elle regarde ensuite tout autour d'elle, pour remarquer que son costume d'Halloween est parfaitement plié sur sa chaise de bureau, avec son journal intime et son stylo à plume posés dessus.  
Son sang fait un tour complet, en remarquant ce petit détail. Jamais elle ne mettrait son journal intime ainsi, à la vue de tous, et particulièrement à celle de sa peste de petite sœur. La peur reprend sa place dans sa poitrine. Elle se lève d'un bond, pour se précipiter vers son miroir à pied, placé à l'autre bout de sa chambre. La jeune fille se met de dos à la glace, puis se penche et relève le bord du pyjama, avant de tourner la tête pour essayer de voir le reflet.  
Cette fois, c'est son cœur qui cesse de battre, car sur sa cuisse droite se trouvent quatre griffures, longues et d'un rose presque rouge. À l'endroit exact où elle a senti les ongles de Will la griffer.  
Elle lâche l'ourlet de sa robe de nuit, puis se relève, légèrement apeurée. A-t-elle rêvée ?  
_Non_, se rassure-t-elle, _j'ai dût me faire ça moi-même, en dormant. Ça arrive souvent, avec les nourrissons, quand on ne leur coupe pas les ongles.  
_Joëlle se répète mentalement ça, tout en retournant à son lit pour replacer les draps et la douillette bleue denim au motif de tournesols oranges, lorsqu'elle remarque, posée sur sa tête de lit, une petite carte de carton, identique à celle que son père utilise pour ses affaires. Elle le prend, pour lire le message inscrit dessus.  
Ses poumons se vident d'air, son sang se fige et son cœur s'arrête une seconde fois, lorsqu'elle réussit à traduire les quelques mots anglais et dactylographiés dessus.

« _Until next time, miss Joëlle. Signed, the inhabitants of the Halloween manor._ »

**THE END**

* * *

**M/A : **Et puis? Vous aie-je foutu les jetons? Avez-vous aimé la chanson? Le festin et le bal? Avez-vous trouvé les références? ... O.K, assez parler, et donnez-moi vos avis! À la prochaine!


End file.
